M,A,R,I,C,H,A,T,- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: M is for Mistaken, A if for Audacious, R is for Ravenous, I is for Incidental, C is for Clawstrophobic, H is for Healing, A is for Attainable, T is for Territorial. A one shot full of one shots, focused on the most popular ship in the love square- MariChat. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


_**M is for Mistaken**_

"I don't know… it doesn't look right." Marinette mused to herself as she looked down at her design book. Tikki had long since fallen asleep in the small bed that Marinette had made for the kwami, so she could not provide input on Marinette's dilemma.

"Maybe if I shortened the skirt… no, then it wouldn't be modest… added leggings? No, it wouldn't work that way either…" Marinette groaned and stood up, walking away and out on her balcony to get some fresh air and clear her head.

It was a clear night- there were no clouds hiding the beauty of the full moon, and Marinette sighed as she leaned against the rails.

Adrien was probably fast asleep by now, and so were all of her other friends. She wondered what he looked like when he slept- did he sleep talk? What about bed-head? What if he snored and moved around a lot? Or did he like to cuddle in his sleep?

Marinette giggled at the mental image that provided- Adrien cuddling one of his pillows and blonde hair heavily mussed. He'd cuddle a little closer to the pillow and mumble something adorably-

She heard a foot step onto her balcony and acted without thinking, turning around and punching the intruder in the gut before kneeing them where the sun don't shine, but before she could punch him a leather-clad and clawed hand grabbed her forearm and stopped her.

"L-Looks like the princess isn't as defenceless as she seems." Chat Noir managed to get out- obviously pained as he was hunched over with a hand cradling the areas where she had punched.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped, and now that he knew that she wasn't going to attack him again he fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry! I was just really lost in thought and then I heard you land behind me and I panicked- what are you even doing here, you stupid cat?!"

"Uhhh…" Chat Noir looked up at her hesitantly. "I wanted to check on you…?"

Marinette folded her arms and tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow down at the feline hero. He hung his head.

"I wanted to talk."

"That's all?"

"...Yes…?"

Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she ruffled his hair and moved to go back into the bedroom. "Maybe you can help me after all, Chat Noir."

"Help the princess? What an honor!" He called out after her, crawling in behind her as Marinette rolled her eyes. "And what can this fine knight do for you today?"

"Keep quiet and tell me what's wrong with this design." Marinette said, showing Chat Noir her design. The black-cat superhero pouted.

"How can I keep quiet and tell you what's wrong?" He asked. "And you need to take away the extra flower on the far right."

"Thank you~!"

7865846475687654364547

 _ **A is for Audacious**_

Marinette jumped across the street, launching herself into a tuck-and-roll as she hid behind a trash can before sneakily peaking out. Then she pressed herself completely against the wall, looking around the corner.

No one was there.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"I _need_ it, Tikki! What if he finds it?!" Tikki sighed and hid in Marinette's purse again, knowing that there would be no detering the girl from her quest. "I can't believe I even left it in the school!"

Marinette looked around once more, quickly surveying the area before rushing inside and hiding amongst the halls.

It was fencing practice, so she had to be careful not to be spotted.

Of course, Adrien wouldn't be there at the moment because of a Photoshoot, so this really was the best time. Then again, the shoot should've ended a few minutes ago...

She needed to save her design book from the boys locker room either way! She had accidentally dropped it there before transforming for an akuma attack earlier that day, and if Adrien saw it, recognized it, and flipped through it enough…

Well, he would see a LOT of embarrassing pictures.

She stealthily snuck around them and toward the locker rooms, keeping as quiet as possible as she snuck into the locker room and began to look around. She found it under one of the benches and picked it up.

"Mission Accomplished." She said to herself with a smirk.

"It's not mission accomplished until you get out, purr-incess." She instantly reacted with a punch to the presence suddenly behind her, but Chat Noir caught her fist before it could do any damage.

"Chat Noir?!" Marinette hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to figure out why a princess is sneaking around." Chat Noir answered smoothly.

"How did you get in here?!"

"I was in here when you walked in." Marinette stared up at him for a moment before hitting him on the head. "Ow!"

"Keep it down, you stupid cat." She reprimanded instantly. "And you thought it would be a good idea to transform where people like me are able to spot you?!"

"To be honest, I never thought of it before." Chat Noir shrugged, although sheepish. "I should probably work better on where exactly I transform…" Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"You think?"

"Anyway~" Chat Noir looked over her and at her notebook. "You got what you came to get right?"

"Yeah."

"Then can this fine knight escort the princess to her tower?" He asked, holding out a hand. Marinette rolled her eyes before accepting his invitation. Once they snuck out and traveled the short distance to her room, Chat Noir bowed.

"I'm afraid that I must be going." He said with a dramatic sigh, standing up straight again. "Please tell the Agreste model that he is lucky to have your affections."

"What?!" Marinette exclaimed, holding her design book close to her chest. "H-How-"

"What do you think I was doing there in the first place, Princess?" He asked, throwing her a wink before launching himself across the rooftops, laughing his head off. Marinette growled.

"I am going to hang that cat!" She exclaimed to herself, stomping into her bedroom.

697584736475869708697586475367

 _ **R is for Ravenous**_

"Do they even feed you at home?"

"Huh?" Chat Noir looked up at her with his mouth full of croissants. His cat-like eyes looked so innocent, Marinette was almost afraid to ask again, but she continued on anyway.

"It's just- whenever you come over and I have food, you eat as much of it as you can. It's almost like you're not allowed to eat." Marinette explained softly. Her heart nearly broke when she saw the sadness that entered his eyes, and he swallowed what he had in his mouth.

"It's not that I'm not fed, Princess." He explained. "I get food- really healthy food, actually- but I'm also on a diet, and technically speaking I'm not supposed to be eating anything that's in your bakery. But ever since I became Chat Noir, I've found that I can get away with eating stuff like this. I need all of the extra nutrients anyway to run around and help Ladybug. My nutricionest has absolutely no idea of course, so I have to be sneaky about- Princess?"

Chat Noir stopped his explanation as he stared at Marinette.

"Are-Are you… crying?"

"Your life sounds absolutely horrible~!" Marinette exclaimed, glomping Chat Noir and tackling him to the floor as she wiped the tears from her face. "I-I can't imagine what you have to go through every day~! How could they ever do that to you?"

Chat Noir awkwardly patted Marinette's back comfortingly as he lay there on the floor, unsure how to proceed with the emotional Princess that was upset about something that didn't even effect her.

This continued for a while, until both of them had fallen silent and were hugging each other.

"It's just part of my life, Marinette." Chat Noir told her when she finally calmed down. "I have an image to uphold under this mask."

"Well-" Marinette stubbornly looked up at him. "You can come here and eat whenever you need to! I'll bring up snacks every night and you can eat them to your heart's content!" Chat Noir smiled and nuzzled Marinette's hair.

"You're too kind, Princess."

9708695843645758908-078654

 _ **I is for Incidental**_

"You are such a cat!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Give me one good reason!"

"I'll give you multiple!" Marinette exclaimed stubbornly, and looking very much like the cat that got the cream. "One- you're super clingy-"

"Not all cats are clingy-"

"Two-" Marinette cut the superhero off. "You look like one-"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Three, you react like a cat does to certain things-"

"Any sane person would react like that!" Chat Noir defended uselessly, blushing in embarrassment.

"Four, you actually _purr-_ "

"There are normal humans who purr."

"Five, you hate water-"

"Not all cats hate water-"

"Six, you knead-"

"I do not-"

"And for the love of all things Miraculous you even refer to yourself as a cat!"

"It's incidental!" Chat Noir exclaimed in his dismay. "I didn't ask for any of this!"

"So you _are_ a cat!"

"No I'm not!"

"Prove it!" Marinette demanded- she couldn't even remember how they had gotten into this stupid argument, but she wasn't about to back down.

"I will!" Chat Noir exclaimed, standing up from where he had been sitting (in a very cat-like position might I add) on her bed and crawling down. He grabbed one of her scrap pieces of black cloth and tied it around her face.

"Chat Noir- what-"

"I'm gonna prove to you that I'm not actually a cat!" He said determinedly. "I will! You just gotta put this on and not take it off."

"Chat Noir, I swear if you decide to prank me-"

"Claws in."

Marinette froze and lost the ability to speak the second he had muttered those words, and she could faintly see a green light past her blindfold before she was left in darkness again.

Was she breathing?

Yeah, she was breathing.

Good. Breathing was a good thing.

She felt Chat Noir shift beside her.

"Okay, now I want you to do the things you would normally do that make me act like a cat, and I swear that it won't affect me." His voice spoke close to her ear, and Marinette's heart thudded pathetically in her chest.

No one but Adrien had been able to get this reaction out of her, but recently Chat was being able to do it more and more.

"A-Are you sure, kitty?" She asked, forcing a teasing tone into her suddenly breathless voice.

"Pawsitive."

The pun spurred her on like no other words could have at the moment, and they gave her the courage to grab his hand and feel along his arm until it reached to his shoulders, and from there she could find both his chin and back.

She went for the chin first, scratching it lightly in a way that would normally produce a purr, but it left her mildly shocked when none came.

She then trailed her arms to his back, careful not to accidentally hit him as she did so and beginning to scratch.

No such luck.

She frowned, and unknown to her the boy under the mask was blushing red and trying his best to keep the unexpected purrs at bay.

Then again, how was he supposed to know that he would react like this out of suit if no one had ever done this to him out of suit before?

' _His ears!'_ Marinette remembered suddenly, and her hands trailed up to his head full of soft golden hair. ' _That's right- no matter what, it'll always get something to come out!'_

She was caught off-guard when her hands didn't run into leather cat-ears, but she quickly quelled that surprise down when she remembered that he was out of suit. She shifted so that she could have better access to his hair, and she quickly found that she rather enjoyed combing her hand through it. It was soft to the touch and not tangly or messy- almost as though it had been placed in a certain way expertly and effortlessly.

She didn't know how, but the argument completely fell away from her mind as she continued to play with his hair, so she didn't feel the need to point out how he was purring. She also didn't feel the need to complain about him draping himself all over her lap as one hand continued in his hair while the other began to work on his back.

She didn't know how long they lay there- Marinette enjoying civilian-Chat-Noir's purrs and he enjoying the attention she was giving him.

Eventually, he groaned and hid his face in her stomach.

"What's wrong, Chat?" Marinette asked curiously.

"Looks like I am a cat after all…" He murmured, sounding disappointed. Marinette smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek, which was quite easy when she used a hand as her guide.

"But you're _my_ kitty." She elaborated, and he chuckled, wrapping an arm around her.

"My _purr_ incess." He said through his purr, and Marinette couldn't find it within herself to not giggle at how cute he sounded.

Things were changing, and while it was Incidental…

She wasn't surprised to find that she didn't mind one bit.

68975864736758697087965846476589

 _ **C is for Clawstrophobic**_

She didn't have the time to transform.

Nor did she have the privacy.

Marinette dashed across the hall as fast as she could, avoiding the akuma's attacks before resting behind a turned-over desk, chest heaving with her heavy breaths as she cursed herself for the millionth time.

If she had just taken Alya up on that offer for hanging out today, she would've had a better chance of having enough privacy to transform!

But nooo, she just _had_ to prove to herself that Adrien was still the only boy for her- that Chat Noir wasn't creeping up on her heart and taking it from Adrien one small act of heroism and chivalry every time.

And she proved herself alright.

 _Proved that her heart didn't like listening to her head!_

She internally groaned and snuck a peak over at the akuma- which just happened to shoot at her at the same time.

"Princess!"

Marinette didn't know what happened- one second she's waiting to be enslaved by clay, the next her partner is tackling her and launched them both into the janitor's closet. Her back hit a bunch of the janitor's equipment and made them collapse on them- Chat Noir laying on top of her and protecting her from the mops and brooms. The clay hit the door and slammed it shut behind them- effectively locking them in.

"Dang-it." Chat Noir cursed, getting up and offering a hand to help her up. She took it, dusting herself off as much as possible in the extremely small space. Chat Noir tried to turn the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. He tried it again- shaking the door in his efforts to open it. Before Marinette could speak to try and calm him down, Chat Noir lifted up his right hand.

"Cataclysm!"

His claws scraped against the door and the wood instantly gave way to his destructive powers. Unfortunately, the clay didn't disintegrate, leaving them with an only slightly larger space.

"No… nonono-"

"Chat Noir, calm down!" Marinette exclaimed, taking a small step forward and wrapping her arms around him from behind. She could feel his labored breaths as he froze- hands raised up to his head.

"Mari- I-I don't- I can't do small places." He seemed to almost gasp out.

Understanding hit her like a truck and she instantly went into Ladybug/Class President mode.

"Breathe." She instructed. "Breathe with me, Chat, ok?" She felt him nod, and she continued. "Deep breath in-" She took a long, deep breath as he did, and then held it a bit. "And let it all out." She sighed as she let it all out, and Chat Noir shakily did the same. "Now we're going to repeat that, okay?" He nodded again.

This continued on for a few minutes- Marinette helping Chat Noir breathe as he slowly relaxed out of his panic- his ring occasionally reminding him that he was going to detransform soon.

When Chat Noir finally seemed to be in control of his own breathing, his ring had already lost it's third pad.

"Th-Thanks, Princess." He managed to speak, and he let out a light laugh. "I-I guess it must be hilarious- a superhero who's scared of tight spaces."

"It's not funny." Marinette instantly stated. "And it's okay that you're scared. Heck, I have this unexplainable fear of spiders, Chaton."

"You're so kind, Princess." Chat Noir seemed to relax a little more. "I wouldn't want anyone else to know my identity."

"I-I don't think I can, Chat." Marinette managed to get out after a moment.

"Of course you can. I'm about to change back."

"I don't think I can bring myself to look." Marinette corrected, tightening her hold on him.

"Why-Why not?" Fear and anxiety laced his voice, and Marinette instantly moved to soothe it.

"It's just- I like the way things are now!" She managed to say. "I don't want whatever this is to change. My life's already going through one big change, I don't want another one thrown on top of it."

"Big change?" Chat Noir asked, and Marinette knew that she was screwed. "What big change?"

"I… uh…" Marinette blushed, hiding her face in his back despite the fact that he couldn't see her. "I-I might've discovered that… I-I like someone else."

"Someone besides Prince Charming?" He asked for confirmation as his ring beeped at him, and Marinette nodded. "O-Oh."

"He… he's been stealing my heart from him for a while now." Marinette confessed. "But I didn't really know what was happening until a few nights ago."

"Who-Who's the lucky guy?" He asked, his voice sounded defeated yet determined, and Marinette felt herself blush as she pulled him closer to her.

"You."

The word was hardly even whispered, but it was clear that he had heard it with the way that his whole body seemed to freeze.

' _And here we go.'_ Marinette thought. ' _He's gonna tell me that we can't be together- that he likes Ladybug, and I'm never going to trust my heart ever-'_

"You're-You're serious?" Chat Noir asked, his voice surprising her with just how much hope was in it. "You like me?"

"Y-Yes." She managed to stutter out. Chat Noir turned around in her arms, and she prepared herself for the rejection as his leather-clad hand cupped her cheek.

"Oh, princess…" Chat Noir whispered, his breath ghosting across her lips as she stared into those emerald cat-like gems. His ring beeped, and green light began to crawl up his body. But before she could learn- before she could look away, he uttered four words.

"I love you too."

His face ducked down and his lips met hers. While Marinette would've opened her eyes wider, she didn't dare as the green light covered his face. Instead, she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, a hand moving up to play with the hair on the nape of his neck as his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

Suffice to say, Marinette wasn't sure if she could think of Janitors closets (or this Akuma) the same way ever again.

786584363657890-89076534

 _ **H is for Healing**_

Marinette jumped when she heard something land harshly on her roof.

"Chat?" She asked nervously, opening up the trap door. She saw him sitting there, hissing with his hands cradling his lower leg. He sent her a pained smile.

"Good evening Princess." He grunted a bit, and she instantly climbed up and went to his side.

"What's wrong?"

"I, uhh…" He paused. "I had an argument with my father, and then I went out to run my frustration off. I stopped a robbery along my way over, but I managed to do something to my ankle…" He hissed. "And the guy who was trying to rob the store managed to shoot a bullet and graze my shoulder."

"You stupid cat." Marinette scolded, lifting one of his arms up carefully to wrap it around her shoulder while she slipped her hand around his back. "Come on, let's get you inside so that I can patch you up."

"I'm sorry." Chat Noir managed to get out while she helped him into her bedroom, and then to her bathroom. "I should've been more careful, but this cat's all about bad luck."

"It's okay." Marinette soothed, helping him sit down before reaching for her first aid kit. "Why don't you tell me about that argument that you had with your father, Chaton?" She needed him to do something to distract him while she unzipped his suit with the help of his bell. He hissed as he helped her remove the section of the suit by the graze. It wasn't as bad as it had looked, and for Marinette she couldn't do anything but sigh in slight relief.

"I had had time scheduled over break- specifically for hanging out with my friends." Chat Noir began vaguely as Marinette cleaned the wound. He felt guilty, and the guilt only grew as he remembered that this wasn't the first time she had had to do this for him. "I told his assistant about it _months_ in advance- even made sure that it was okay with my father and that it would be okay."

"Apparently, father didn't realize that I had asked for that break next week. There's a big event coming up, and he went in behind my back and not just packed my schedule, but didn't even give me any compensation time to do what I wanted." He growled, a hiss cutting through as Marinette finished and prepared a needle for stitching. "I didn't even notice until I asked Na- my father's assistant if it was still available."

"I might've decided to just stomp into my dad's office completely unannounced." He admitted sheepishly, wincing when the needle pierced through his skin. "That already set him off on the wrong foot, and with all of the stress that we're both under we kinda just… snapped."

"Oh, kitty…" Marinette sighed. Chat Noir lifted his hand up to his mouth and bit it as a pained cry clawed its way up his throat. Marinette finished the stitch and Chat Noir removed his hand to speak.

"It's okay." He said, voice quavering a bit. "We both basically shouted at each other at the same time. I had the final word for once though, and then I stomped off to my room." He lifted the hand up and bit it again while Marinette continued to work.

"It's not okay." Marinette reprimanded, finishing the stitch and moving on. "He should've known better and at least talked to you or compensated you for taking away your time. I'm sorry that that had to happen, kitty."

"It's not your problem." He breathed. "You shouldn't be sorry."

"But you're my boyfriend." Marinette pointed out. "It's my job." She finished a stitch and then finished the whole thing and he grunted. She reached over to clean up the wound and he relaxed.

"You're amazing, princess." He said with a smile. "Not many people would do that for a stray cat." Marinette blushed, but rolled her eyes anyway.

"You can save the flirting for when you're not in pain." She said, lightly tapping his nose before moving on to clean his wound."

"But don't kisses make the pain go away?" He asked, and Marinette laughed before kissing him on the cheek.

"Is that better, minou?"

"Much better." He smirked at her, and she then pulled away.

"Now let's look at your leg…"

"What?" He asked, a little playful. "No more kisses?"

"Not until I figure out what's wrong with your leg." She said.

"I think it's sprained." Chat Noir shrugged. "Nothing too bad." Marinette experimentally touched it and he hissed.

"Sprained, huh?" She asked, and he shrugged. "Well, it certainly looks like it's swelling a bit… I'll go and get some ice." She stood up and kissed his forehead. "Don't go anywhere."

"I don't plan on it, purrincess." He purred, and Marinette giggled before walking out- Chat Noir staring after her with a love-sick smile.

8076954767698086954345789708-7865

 _ **A is for Attainable**_

Chat Noir was a little late when landing on her balcony, which already had Marinette worried. If she had learned anything about him during their months of dating, it was that he was always punctual.

The other thing that had her worried was the fact that he wasn't smiling his usual toothy grin, or even a smirk. His face was contemplative and grave, and Marinette would have done just about anything right then and there to know what he was thinking.

"Chat?" She asked once she had climbed up. His ears twitched at the sound of her voice, signifying that he had heard her, but he didn't look away from where he was looking. She walked over to him hesitantly. "Kitty? Is something wrong?"

"No." He replied softly, but then he sighed. "Yes? I don't know, it's only a problem if I make it a problem. My kwami, they help you transform, mentioned something about our relationship today and I've been as curious as a cat about if it's true or not."

Marinette watched him silently as he stared into space a bit longer, and then trailed his majestic green eyes to stare into her own.

"But if I ask…" He paused, looking away with a frown. "Then things might change, for better or worse, and I'm not sure if I'm willing to risk it. Risk us." Marinette instantly walked over and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, kissing his cheek.

"Well, we will never know until you ask." She pointed out optimistically. "Besides, now you have me curious about it." Chat Noir chuckled.

"I thought that I was the cat in this relationship, princess."

"Well, it looks like you've rubbed a bit of your feline charms on me, Chaton." He relaxed a bit, wrapping his arms around her and placing his chin on her head.

"Marinette…" He said when he finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. "Why… why did you decide to date me?"

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked, her heart thudding loudly in her chest.

"It's just…" He paused. "Before we started dating, I was really torn between my feelings for you and Ladybug. I tried to figure out who I liked more, but you were both so amazing I couldn't choose. And then we got trapped by that Akuma, and you admitted that I had been stealing your heart away. I decided then and there that because you were right there, at that exact moment, opened up to me with open arms, that I would date you."

He sighed, nuzzling her head. "I love only you now, Ladybug's only my partner and one of my best friends, but my kwami mentioned that it was possible that I had only chosen you because you were attainable- you were within my reach. And… And I don't know if that's actually what happened or not. And I hate not knowing if that's it or not."

"I love you, Mari. I love you a lot. But I also know that you liked someone else before we started dating, and you never told me why, so if I'm confused about why I started dating you… maybe… maybe we're both confused."

"Oh, Chat…" Marinette sighed, hugging her boyfriend a little tighter. "I can understand why you're so confused, and yes, I was in that exact same position when we were locked in that closet by the Akuma. But something clicked in me while we were in there, something that I realized that helped me know that I was in love with you." She pulled away and looked up at him, his eyes curious and almost fearful.

"Chaton, I did choose you over him because your attainable." She stated. He opened his mouth to speak, but Marinette placed a finger over his lips, silencing him. "Please, let me finish." He nodded, and Marinette continued.

"Chat Noir, it's impossible to have a relationship with someone who you can't relax around. While I loved Adrien, no matter what I did I could never completely relax around him. On the other hand, It's almost impossible to not relax when I'm with you- even in the middle of an Akuma battle. You felt like home to me- I was completely comfortable with you, and nothing would ever be able to change that."

"And the reason I'm so comfortable with you is because you're right there- you're within arms reach, you, my dear Chaton, are attainable. And that-" She kissed his cheek. "Is one of the most attractive things that I find about you." She enjoyed seeing the blush highlight his cheeks, and he looked down at her with such great love and affection that she melted right then and there.

And she knew that she didn't mind one bit.

"That…" Chat Noir rested his head against hers, staring deep into her bluebell eyes as she stared into his pools of emerald. "That makes me happier than you could ever imagine, Princess." He kissed her nose. "I love you."

Marinette giggled.

"I love you too, you crazy dork."

7098654634578908-0976543578908-09765

 _ **T is for Territorial**_

"Princess…" Chat Noir's eye twitched when he heard the 'innocent' meow. "Who's that?"

"Oh, this is just a kitten that found its way up to the roof somehow." Marinette admitted as the tuxedo cat meowed again. "I've placed him back on solid ground twice now, but he always manages to find his way back up here. Since the shelter's closed, I figured that I'd keep him here until I could take him back tomorrow."

Chat Noir hissed, his eyes mere slits as the cat began to rub his face against Marinette's neck.

"What's wrong, Chaton?" Marinette asked with a smirk. "Jealous?" Chat Noir grinned, but it was strained.

"Well, us cats are very territorial creatures." He mused, walking forward. The cat hissed as he did so, and Chat Noir smirked. "This little guy, however, clearly doesn't understand that you're already taken."

"Chat Noir, what are you doing?" Marinette asked when Chat Noir carefully (avoiding the stray's claws) picked the cat up and placed him on the ground. Then Chat Noir grabbed Marinette and sat down on her lounge chair, forcing her to sit in his lap while his arms and legs completely surrounded her. The cat hissed and swiped it's clawed paw at Chat Noir. The feline hero merely smirked, happily rubbing his cheek against Marinette and thus marking her as _his_.

"Proving who's whose." He said smugly, continuing on with his ministrations. Marinette rolled her eyes while the other feline on her balcony hissed again in disapproval.

"Are you going to do this whenever a guy decides to make a move?" She asked.

"Maybe." Was his content reply.

"Hmn." Marinette hummed in thought, turning around to face him. "And what am I supposed to do if a girl decides to make a move on you?"

"Whatever you want." He whispered into her ear flirtatiously, and Marinette giggled while rolling her eyes.

"Silly chaton."

"Your silly chaton." He corrected with a happy purr. Marinette simply relaxed further into his hold and snuggled with him, ignoring the other cat that was hissing at them.

After all, her chaton was very territorial.

And she wouldn't have him any other way.


End file.
